Starcie z kaczuchą
'Starcie z kaczuchą-'''siódmy odcinek Skipper, gdzie jesteś?, stworzony przez Szenzii What ty do mnie rozmawiasz?. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się słowami "''W poprzedniej części", ''wypowiadanymi głosem Manfrediego. Następnie, pojawia się zdarzenie, które kończyło poprzedni odcinek : Blair pyta: ''"W takim razie KTO porwał Ludovica?..." Wóczas słyszą głos: "Ja". Wszyscy odwracają się w tym kierunku. Widzą stojące w ciemnym zaułku nienaturalnie wyglądające auto, a w jego oknie- zarys ptasiej postaci... Postać wychodzi z auta, jednak nie zauważa krawężnika, i z bardzo (aż nienaturalnym) kobiecym wrzaskiem pada na twarz, prosto w kałużę błota. Leży tak nieruchomo przez chwilę, oddział i Daniel, wraz z Parkerem, stoi jak wryci z otwartymi ustami i mruga. Do postaci podbiega nagle tygrys, podnosi go z ziemi o oczyszcza go tym czymś, po czym stawia na ziemi, oddaje mu pokłon zdejmując czarny mafijny kapelusz i oddala się z powrotem do auta. "Czarny pan" odchrząkuje i przemawia niewiarygodnie wysokim głosikiem: "Ach, do diaska z tymi krawężnikami!" ''. Na sam dźwięk tak wysokiej tonacji głosu Wania pęka ze śmiechu i jeszcze opada na podłogę, śmiejąc się, jakby był chory. Po krótkiej chwili reszta oddziału również zaczyna wyśmiewać postać. Parker zaczyna chichotać pod nosem, jednak kiedy postać utyka w nim swe lodowate spojrzenie (na razie widz widzi tylko kształt i oczy postaci) szybko poważnieje. Po dobrych kilku, no dobrze - kilkunastu sekundach śmiania się jak głupi do sera, oddział "powstaje". Wania i Manfredi aż się popłakali i zaczynają ocierać łzy. Zaiste, taki moment obyć się nie może, bez "filozoficznej" kwestii Manfrediego: ''"Wiecie, moi mili państwo - uwierzyłem właśnie w to, że marzenia się spełniają! Zawsze chciałem poznać Alvina, i teraz, moje marzenie się ziści! Panie Wiewiórka, proszę o autograf, bo wie pan, jak miałem kiedyś takiego wujka Wiesia, co gadał jak pan, oj to był chłopina! Gadał tak, gdyż w wieku dwóch lat połknął gwizdek, i tak gadał i gadał i gadał i gadał i gadał (coraz wolniej) i gadał, i ga -adał... o czym to ja...? I do piachu poszedł, bo się okazało, że on nie gadał, tylko się dusił. A dusił się mój wujek Wiesiu, porządny to był chłopina z jajem i wtedy..." Postać już "warczy" i wystrzela: "Nie obchodzą mnie twoje historyjki! I nie być Alvin, lecz Maksio!" Mówił łamanym angielskim, widać było, iż słabo zna język. Po tych słowach dumnie wypiął pierś do przodu, ukazując prze to, że jest dumny ze swojego imienia. Wania ponownie słysząc głos osobnika znów zaczyna się śmiać. Manfredi rzecze: " O, o! Jaki słodki! A powiedz "Lubię BigMax'i", powiedz, powiedz!" ''rzekł, podskakując. "''Słodki?!" oburzył się wciąż bezimienny mężczyzna. "Do piekła z tym!" ''krzyknął, i zdjął z siebie strój. To, co ujrzeli wszyscy zgromadzeni, przeszło najśmielsze oczekiwania: wielką postacią była mała, żółta, wiotka kaczuszka, stojąca na szczudłach. Zeskakuje z nich. Po zbaduniu wzrokiem kaczki oddział znów wybucha śmiechem - Wania ledwo stoi. Tylko Kirke nic nie robi, ale to rzadna nowość. Kaczka wydaje się być oburzona reakcją grupy. Nikt nie zauważył, że Parkera już dawno nie ma... Kiedy, po dobrym czasie, towarzysze zmęczyli się śmianiem, kaczka rzuca do nich wieloma wyzwiskami po Holendersku. Manfredi robi skwaszoną minę i mówi: ''"No to powiesz, czy nie, arabska gęsio?!" ''Na słowo "gęsio" Maksio zmienił się całkowicie. Zrobił zawodową minę wściekłego mafiosa i rzekł, a właściwie krzyknął: ''"Brać ich!" ''. Z czarnego auta (wpierw na dach, później sru na chodnik) wyskoczyli, w pozach karate, dwaj przydupasi Maksia, w image wyraźnie inspirowanym Blues Brothers. Jednemu z nich kapelutek osunął się na oczy, w bez ruchu poprawił to. Oddział również przyjął "wojenne" pozy, poza Kirke, ale z nią to wiadomo - ani "be", ani "me", ani "pocałuj mnie w d*pę". Dwa na siedem. Johnson i jego banda skoczyli ku osobnikom. Banda atakowała, a tamci bronili się tylko rękoma - żadna inna część ich ciała nie drgnęła. Sytuacja zdarza się powtórnie. Na ekranie widza pokazuje się zegar, którego wskazów nie ubłagalnie prędko obracają się. W końcu oddział daje za wygraną, polegli. Leżą plackiem na ziemi. Kaczka teatralnie, powoli lecz głośnio, pusto bije brawo, śmiejąc się swym cieniutkim głosikiem. Nikt jednak się już nie śmieje. Nawet Kirke, która rzadko kiedy wykonuje jakikolwiek ruch fizyczny, być może i psychiczny, ruszyła hardo w bój i poległa. Johnson spojrzał się błagalnie na kaczorka, ale po trzech sekundach jego twarz wpada w błoto. W błoto, w które wcześniej wpadł Maksio. Maksio, z którego się śmiali. Mieli nauczkę do końca życia. Polegli, wyśmiali wroga - to była karma. Kaczor szturchnął lekko Mafrediego nogą. Ten się jednak nie ruszył samodzielnie. Kazał swym pomocnikom zrobić z oddziałem to '', co robią z takimi "wesołkami". ''Wanię i Manfrediego kazał potraktować ''all in clousive. W następnej scenie widać, jak pięcioro członków oddziału wraz z Danielem są zakuci w kajdanki - Johnson, Blair, Larry i Janne, za nogi i skrzydła, Kirke i Daniel - odnóża i ogon. Wkrótcę budzą się. Widzimy obraz z punktu widzenia Johnsona, otwiera on lekko ślepia, obraz się ostrzy. Przepełnia się bazyliszkowatym uśmieszkiem Maksia. Zaczyna się mrożąca krew w żyłach rozmowa. Kiedy pada pytanie, co z Manfredim i Wanią, Maksio powtarza, to, co wcześniej. Następna scena ukazuje Wanię i Manfrediego, siedzących w jednym kołnierzu psychiatrycznym. Budzą się. Majtają, ale z każdym gwałtowniejszym ruchem bezlistosny kołnierz zaciska się coraz bardziej. Wania bada otoczenie. Zauważa przy ścianie swoją broń. Jak robak, zaczyna się do niej czołgać, jednak Manfredi (który jest w tej chwili na jego plecach) macha nogami i utrudnia to całkowicie. Aby dostać się do broni Wania i dalej nie kojarzący faktów, Manfedi muszą iść pod górę - podłoga jest pochyła. Nie umieją jednak współpracować - cały czas, nawet gdy raz byli o metr od broni, stoczyli się. Wkrótce Wania dzieli się z towarzyszem planem, ten mówi, że zrobi to z największą przyjemnością, gdyż chce dorwać tego oszukanego Alvina, który wciąż wisi mu autograf. Widz widzi, jak zaczynają całkiem zgrabnie, wdrapywać się na szczyt. W następnej scenie widzimy pyskówkę między Johnsonem, a Maksiem. Kiedy pada ostatnie słowo kaczor sięga po "popiętny" laser, który zaczyna zmierzać ku bohaterom, by ich zabić. Kaczor się śmieje, jego "ochrona" powtarza to. Członkowie oddziału spuszczają głowy w dół, oczekując końca. Johnson ze łzami w oczach zaczyna przepraszać towarzyszy, i mówić, że to jego wina - że źle dowodził. Następnie zaczyna chwalić każdego członka oddziału, w końcu dochodzi do dwójki towarzyszy, którzy są nieobecni: "Wania, ach Wania! Nauczył mnie tolerancji, samodzielności i okazał serce..." ''i jeszcze kilka ciepłych słów. Później kolej na Manfrediego: ''"Och Mafredi, stary druchu! Tyle lat razem! Gdybym mógł go teraz przeprosić, za każdy raz, kiedy go upokorzyłem...Oddałbym wszystko, by zobaczyć tego jego dzioba!" ''kiedy odległość między laserem, a ciałami oddziału jest minimalistyczna, drzwi tajemniczego pomieszczenia wywarzają... Wania i Menfredi! Kiedy Johnson uradowany pyta się, co tak późno, Rosjanin odpowiada: ''"Bo twój najlepszy kumpel potrzebował do kibla..." ''Okazuje się również, że wszystko słyszeli. Pada "deszcz" ciepłych słów. Maksia jednak ani trochę to nie wzruszyło, zdziwiło go jednak, dlaczego laser nie zabił członków. Wyłączył się (nikt nie wie: jak?). Kaczor próbuje go ponownie włączyć, lecz Wania strzela w urządzenie pistoletem plazmowym (jak go znalazł: tajemnica). Kaczor każe zaatakować oddział gorylom, jednak ci szlochają w niebogłosy, bo tak wzruszyła ich scena. Teraz jest bezbronny. Skulił się w kąt ściany. Przyjaciele uwolnili pozostałych członków oddziału. Widz widzi, jak cienie członków zmierzają w kierunku kaczki, która błaga o litość. Ekran robi się czarny. W ostatnich sekundach odcinka oddział razem z Danielem wraca do magazynu, w którym byli wcześniej uwięzieni. Na drzwiach przybita jest kartka o treści: ''"Gratulacje! Pierwsza przeszkoda juz za wami! Ale Ludovic jest ze mną! Podpisał: Tajemniczy wielbiciel. LOL Kategoria:Skipper, gdzie jesteś? Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki